howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon 2
}} How to Train Your Dragon 2 is the sequel to the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' film adaption. It was released June 13, 2014 and features the returning cast of the first film with Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, TJ Miller, and Kristen Wiig reprising their roles. Gerard Butler was not initially included in the first announcements but has since been confirmed to be returning to the sequel as confirmed by Dean Deblois, co-writer and co-director of the first film. The sequel's initial details were announced in October 2010, along with the tentative year of release. DeBlois is returning for the sequel but will take on sole writing and directing duties. Chris Sanders will serve as executive producer. The animated series aired August 7th 2012 building up towards Dragon 2's release DeBlois has stated that the sequel will expand the current world of How to Train Your Dragon and will not be restricted to the island of Berk. Dragon 2 is apparently designed to be the 2nd chapter of a much greater story that takes the characters to new places and cultures, introducing new characters and Dragon species in the process. He says this could potentially lead onto a 3rd film or further. Bonnie Arnold, who's returning as a producer for the film, At 2013's CinemaCon event in April, DreamWorks premiered a teaser trailer for the film. In it, Hiccup is now 20 and more mature, also his appearance has changed and now sporting a new suit of flying leathers to accompany Toothless in flight. The trailer shows such a flight before the pair skydive through the air. Hiccup then activates his own leather wings to glide with Toothless, similar to how a flying squirrel moves through the air. In the second movie, all the characters have been redesigned to look five years older, with Hiccup now being 20 years old. Plot Five years after the Vikings of Berk made peace with the dragons, Dragon Riders participate in a race that involves sheep as points (Known as Dragon Racing. Stoick notices his son's absence from the race. Hiccup is on adventures with his Night Fury, Toothless, as they discover uncharted lands and new territories. Hiccup reveals to his girlfriend, Astrid, that he avoided his father, who intends to make Hiccup the Chief of Berk due to his coming of age and his good deeds, which Hiccup is reluctant to accept. During one of their adventures, Hiccup and Toothless map the known world around Berk. They, along with Astrid and Stormfly, meet a Dragon Trapper named Eret, son of Eret, who captures dragons for an insane conqueror named Drago Bludvist, whose goal is to take control of the dragons, and then the world. Hiccup tells his father of the encounter, and Stoick, remembering the Malevolence of Drago Bludvist, tells the village to ground all the dragons and prepare the island for war. Hiccup reacts strongly against this decision, desperate to prove he can change Drago's mind and prevent the coming war. Stoick tells him some minds can never be changed. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly rush off against Stoick's commands, flying off to find Eret and his Dragon Trappers. Hiccup and Astrid finds Eret on his boat, where Hiccup tries to show Eret he can change the trappers' minds about dragons. Before Hiccup shows Eret how incredible dragons truly are, he's interrupted by the rest of the gang attacking the ship and Stoick and Gobber boarding it. Stoick demands Hiccup return, revealing Drago slaughtered dozens of chiefs in the past, but Hiccup will not be convinced. He leaves claiming if he could change Stoick's mind about dragons, he can change Drago's. Astrid makes to follow but Stoick puts his foot down: he's had enough mutiny for one day and orders her to lead the other riders back to Berk. Hiccup and Toothless fly over a massive sea of clouds, and Hiccup vents frustration with his father by yelling angrily at the sky. He lays back on Toothless, patting him, and promises he won't let anything happen to the dragon. An ominous sound from below causes Toothless to look down at the clouds with a snarl. A figure rises beside Hiccup, who assumes it's his father before turning to see a bizarrely clad Dragon Warrior who apparently stands in the clouds. Hiccup tells Toothless to remain calm as the figure vanishes beneath the clouds, but within moments a massive Stormcutter erupts in front of Toothless with the strange rider standing on its back. The two dragons face off, beating the clouds around into a massive fog as they hover in front of each other. Another dragon rockets towards Toothless and rips Hiccup off of his back, leaving the Night Fury to plummet into the icy ocean below. Hiccup shouts desperately back at him and at the rider, begging the speechless figure to go back and rescue Toothless from drowning. As Toothless struggles in the ocean, Seashockers notice him and pull him beneath the waves. All that is left is a hole in the ice and Hiccup's floating helmet. Hiccup is taken to a cavern full of dragons where the rider watches as Hiccup defends himself and pacifies the dragons using his fire blade, Inferno. The rider moves in. Hiccup tries to get his captor to speak, but the warrior only whirls a staff around, summoning dragons to bring the soaking wet and exhausted Toothless into the cave. Hiccup runs up and hugs the dragon in relief, and the strange warrior cocks its head in curiosity. Hiccup's captor signals for the dragons in the cave to open their mouths like torches, filling the room with orange light. The figure approaches Toothless, and with a hands motion near his face, causes him to roll over in a trance-like state. The warrior reaches toward Hiccup's face and gasps upon seeing the scar on his chin. The warrior calls Hiccup by his name in amazement, takes off her helmet, and reveals she is a woman. She stands erect and asks how it is possible after all the years, and Hiccup asks if he should know her. She admits he shouldn't, but as his mother, she could never forget him. Before Hiccup recovers from the shock, she tells him to follow her and rushes off into the maze of caves. Hiccup's mother, Valka shows him an incredible Dragon Sanctuary, holding hundreds of dragons she rescued. She is surprised Hiccup isn't upset with her, but he has a hard time processing it all. Valka introduces herself to Toothless and marvels over him, asking how Hiccup bonded with him. Hiccup is forced to confess he shot the dragon down, but the two are clearly on good terms about it as Toothless happily bucks him onto his back. Valka asks what Stoick thought of Toothless, and Hiccup tells her Berk changed, which she isn't willing to believe. Valka explains how she once tried to speak out for the dragons but no one listened, and how in her hesitance to fight them, she almost got both Hiccup and Stoick killed. That's why she stayed away after the dragons took her, and she claims it broke her heart to do so. Valka shows Hiccup a gigantic sea dragon sleeping in the middle of the sanctuary. It's the Bewilderbeast, the Alpha Dragon, and the king of all dragon kind. He created the nest, and all the dragons are under both his care and command. Hiccup is awed by the massive, gentle creature, and Toothless bows his gaze to the Alpha in respect, though almost not knowing why. Valka and Hiccup spend a great deal of time learning from each other, and she offers to let him stay with her there, claiming his identity could be found the same way she found hers. But Hiccup wants to find Drago. Stoick and Gobber tracks Hiccup to this cave where they discover Stoick's wife is still alive; Gobber is so shocked at the revelation that he has to sit down. After the long-separated couple rekindle their love, they decide to return to Berk. Drago has also tracked them to the island and unveils his secret weapon -- another Bewilderbeast, which is the same breed as the Alpha, but both bigger and stronger. Eret betrays Drago and joins forces with the riders, before a titanic battle ensues and the two Bewilderbeasts face off, during Drago's Bewilderbeast defeats the Alpha, thereby ending the fight by becoming the new Alpha and taking control over all the dragons, including Toothless, who now won't respond to Hiccup's command. Drago gives the order for the Alpha to kill Hiccup, and it sends Toothless. Drago leaves Hiccup to his fate as he prepares his now larger army for the invasion of Berk. Stoick and Valka see Hiccup in trouble and rush to rescue him. Toothless prepares to fire a fatal plasma blast at Hiccup while he pleads for Toothless to snap out of his trance but to no avail. Toothless fires the shot, but Stoick pushes Hiccup out of the way and is shot himself. Valka and the other Dragon Riders rush over to Hiccup and Stoick; after Valka listens to Stoick's chest, the look of sadness on her face reveals that she couldn't hear his heart beat. Now, even Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Cloudjumper, Grump and Skullcrusher succumb to the Alpha and join Drago's army. Toothless snaps out of Drago's Bewilderbeast's control and slowly realizes what he did and attempts to help Stoick. Hiccup, blinded by the loss of his father, yells at Toothless to leave. Toothless is under the Alpha's control again and Drago rides Toothless to lead the final invasion of Berk. Hiccup, Valka and the Dragon Riders holds a Viking funeral ceremony for Stoick. Hiccup, now filled with determination and regret at the loss of his father and the capture of his dragon respectively, decides they will fly back to Berk and defeat Drago once and for all. The dragons on Berk behave weirdly and lose their free will as Drago and his Bewilderbeast arrive. Drago announces Stoick is dead and that no one is going to save them and his Bewilderbeast freezes Berk. The Dragon Riders ride the baby dragons back to Berk as Hiccup learns from Valka earlier on that baby dragons aren't affected by the Bewilderbeast's control as they listen to nobody. In the ensuing chaos, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders return to find Berk frozen as Drago's Bewilderbeast attacks the village. Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret work together to distract the Alpha while Hiccup confronts Drago and a brainwashed Toothless. Drago is surprised to see Hiccup still alive and orders Toothless to shoot Hiccup again, promising he won't miss this time. Hiccup attempts to break Toothless out of its trance stating he knows Toothless would never hurt him or his father and that he is his best Friend. After a short period of time, he succeeds, much to Drago's surprise, who immediately orders his Bewilderbeast to try to regain control of Toothless. Hiccup gets through to Toothless who frees himself from the Bewilderbeast's control. Drago falls onto his Bewilderbeast while Hiccup gets onto Toothless and flies him to safety before they crash into the ocean. After reaching the surface, Hiccup blindfolds Toothless to prevent the Alpha from controlling him again and Toothless trusts Hiccup to be his eyes. Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to shoot Hiccup and Toothless once more, and freezes the both of them in a big blast of ice, seemingly killing them. As Valka and the villagers of Berk grieve over their apparent deaths, Toothless, now glowing blue with plasma charge, blows the ice up, revealing he and Hiccup are safe. Toothless, now with enhanced fire powers, challenges the Alpha Bewilderbeast. All the dragons, including those enslaved by Drago, are touched by the bond Hiccup and Toothless shared and freed themselves from the Bewilderbeast's control, joining the people of Berk in a final standoff against Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Enraged, Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to attack, but Toothless and all the other dragons retaliate by firing at the Bewilderbeast simultaneously, blasting off Drago's metal arm. It tries to fight back with one last blast, but Toothless delivers the final shot that severely injuries the latter, causing it to lose most its left tusk in the process. Toothless aggressively asserts his dominance; as Drago tries to hang on, the cowed Bewilderbeast retreats into the ocean as the villagers celebrate their victory. Hiccup and Toothless look down at where the Bewilderbeast dove, but see no sign of Drago. The dragons land around Toothless as Cloudjumper approaches him, then bows deeply, crowning him as Alpha of the dragons. All the other dragons follow suit as Toothless straightens to his full height in acceptance. Eret jokingly teases Hiccup would make a great Dragon Trapper and Hiccup sees his father's Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher, now needs a new rider and thus allows Eret to bond with him. Astrid is happy Hiccup finally found what he searched for, and they kiss. When Gothi the Elder directs him to a fallen brazier, he knows what she wants and nods: he kneels before her and she officially appoints him as chief. Gobber proclaims that the chief has come home as the villagers cheer. As Hiccup does the closing narration, Berk is being rebuilt, along with a monument in Stoick's honor in the process of being chiseled out of the cliff outside the entrance of the Great Hall. After Hiccup and Toothless help deliver tools and materials for a roof repair, they join Eret and Skullcrusher and the others in the middle of a Dragon Racing practice match. The film ends with Hiccup proudly declaring, while others may have armies and armadas, Berk has their dragons. Transcript *The transcript for How to Train Your Dragon 2 is here. *The transcript for the How to Train Your Dragon 2 Film commentary is here. Voice Cast (International) See also: How to Train Your Dragon 2/Voice cast (International) English *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, (Jay Baruchel) - The sophisticated and brilliant teenage son of the Viking chief. His best friend and Dragon is Toothless, a Night Fury. *Valka, (Cate Blanchett) - A "crazy, vigilante Dragon lady" from the Arctic and Hiccup's mother. *Stoick the Vast, (Gerard Butler) - The chieftain of the Viking tribe and Hiccup's father. *Astrid Hofferson, (America Ferrera) - Hiccup's girlfriend. She rides her Dragon Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. *Gobber the Belch, (Craig Ferguson) - Stoick's closest friend and a seasoned Viking warrior and Dragon dentist. *Fishlegs Ingerman, (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - He rides his Dragon Meatlug, a Gronckle. *Snotlout Jorgenson, (Jonah Hill) - He rides his dragon Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. *Tuffnut Thorston, (T.J. Miller) - The one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share one of the heads an Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch *Ruffnut Thorston, (Kristen Wiig) - .The one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share one of the heads an Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch *Drago Bludvist, (Djimon Hounsou) - A Dragon hunter, also the main antagonist. *Eret, (Kit Harington) - A Dragon-trapper; Ruffnut's crush. Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Gothi's Pets *Cloudjumper *Skullcrusher *Grump *Gruff *Thump *Lump *Scuttleclaw *Valka's Three Seashockers *Rumpus *Sailback *Winged Warden *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Drago's Bewilderbeast *Pestbud *Clawlifter *Various Deadly Nadders *Various Gronckles *Various Monstrous Nightmares *Various Hideous Zipplebacks *Various Terrible Terrors *Various Thunderdrums *Various Timberjacks *Various Hobblegrunts *Various Raincutters *Various Snafflefangs *Various Thunderclaws *Various Windstrikers *Various Thornridges *Various Snifflehunches *Various Shovelhelms *Various Threadtails *Various Windgnashers *Many Unknown HTTYD 2 Dragons Dragons * Night Fury * Deadly Nadder * Gronckle * Monstrous Nightmare * Hideous Zippleback * Terrible Terror * Thunderdrum * Timberjack * Stormcutter * Rumblehorn * Hotburple * Hobblegrunt * Raincutter * Snafflefang * Seashocker * Thunderclaw * Windstriker * Bewilderbeast * Thornridge * Snifflehunch * Shovelhelm * Threadtail * Windgnasher * Unknown HTTYD 2 Dragons Trivia *On January 11, 2015 when this movie won the Golden Globe for Best Animated Feature Film, it became the first DreamWorks Animation film to win that award, as well as the first to win a Golden Globe of any kind for the company. *The movie came out on DVD and Blu-Ray on November 11, 2014. *The Digital HD version of the movie was released October 21, 2014. *As seen in the trailer, Hiccup made Toothless a new tail-fin, that allows him to glide on his own, while Hiccup is off, using his flight suit. *When Drago's Bewilderbeast stabbed Valka's in it's stomach, there was no blood on the tusks or the ground. *When Hiccup and Astrid arrive to Eret's boat second time, at one moment Hiccup's line is: "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud?" He could be talking about Deadly Nadders he trained in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 by shoving them his earlier flight suit. Also, it is possible that his line in the film was used for the creation of that scene in RTTE, since that episode was released after the second film. *This is the first time we see Hiccup's mother, Valka, who was believed to be dead for twenty years. *There are six books for the second movie: A Tale Of Dragons, Dragon Race, Dragon Mountain Adventure, All About The Dragons, Toothless, A Dragon Hero´s Story, and Guide To The Dragons Volumes 1, 2'', and ''3. *Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch have lighter colors in the second movie. *The racing colors of Hiccup and Toothless are red, Astrid and Stormfly's are orange and blue, Fishlegs and Meatlug's racing colors are orange and green, Ruffnut and Barf's are light green and yellow, Tuffnut and Belch's are black and yellow, and Snotlout and Hookfang's colors are red and yellow. *Hiccup is now the only one on the Dragon Riding team that doesn't wear fur material. *This is the first DreamWorks sequel where all the characters and other objects aged. *This movie had similar developments as the sequels for Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda. ''The main character is seen as a baby, and their believed-to-be deceased parent/parents are alive. This also happened with Alex and Po. *Stoick's Funeral is similar to the book series: Stoick was placed on a ship, and Hiccup and the others shoot flaming arrows at the ship. Similar to what the characters in the books did when they thought Toothless was dead. *Like Toothless in the first film, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Grump are the only ones of their species seen. *Besides Stoick and Valka, Hiccup and Astrid are the only ones in the movie that kiss. *Hiccup and Stoick are separated from Valka for 20 years. They are only reunited for 20 minutes before Stoick dies. *Originally, Gobber was the one who was meant to be killed by the brainwashed Toothless. But when Guillermo del Toro read the draft, he suggested that Stoick should be killed instead, as it would have a bigger impact. [1] *When Hiccup and Toothless arrived at Valka's Mountain, after Hiccup looked around the area, he looked at Valka and Cloudjumper hanging off the ceiling. And at this time, a sound very similar to a Tyrannosaurus rex groan from the "Jurassic Park" franchise can be heard *Their might be a reason why 20yrs ago the dragons that attack Berk it might be they were trying to get food such as sheep, yaks or fish as they might have been traveling with their Alpha in the sea as these dragons dont breath underwater as they fly in the air as they spotted food. Which makes sense since Cloudjumper who was at the attack 20yrs ago he might have herd Hiccup as baby crying as he was very curious what made the sound. Similarities to the First Film *Hiccup and Toothless nearly collided with the Alpha's tail just like the incident with the Red Death. This time however, they avoid the collision thanks to Toothless' increased acrobatics. **Drago Bludvist losing his left peg arm and his Alpha dragon loses his left ivory is similar to the moment when Hiccup loses his left leg and Toothless loses his left tail fin. However, in the first movie, the dragon loses its body part before the man loses his; and in the second movie, the man loses his body part before the dragon loses its. *The way Hiccup rejects Toothless is similar to how Stoick rejected him in the first film. Both of them also show regret after realizing their actions. *When Hiccup realized what Valka had been doing for the past twenty years, she asks, "You're not upset?" Hiccup said the same thing to Stoick when he thought he found out about Toothless. Coincidentally, the first word to in the response was, "What?" * This movie and the first are the only times we see Toothless attempting to draw. * Whenever Hiccup and Toothless crash, Toothless protects him by wrapping his wings around Hiccup, like how he saved him from the Red Death. * When Hiccup blindfolds Toothless, it shows the level of trust he has in his rider, like when his tail was slowly burning while facing the Red Death. * Like in the first movie, Hiccup and Astrid kiss near the end. The two also kiss each other on their cheeks. It should be noted this is the first time Hiccup kissed Astrid instead of the other way around. Similarities to the TV Series *In the episode, When Lightning Strikes, after the Vikings finish making the dragon perches, Hiccup talks about all the stuff he wants to build for Berk in the future, including stables under the village. *In Breakneck Bog, Stoick told Hiccup he was afraid of Dragons as a baby. **However, during Valka's flashback, Cloudjumper didn't scare him. It could be Hiccup developed this fear after the Dragon accidentally scratched him and took Valka away. *If you look very carefully at Hiccup's crib when Stoick picks him up, Hiccup's toy can be seen. *Hiccup refers to the nest as Dragon Island, like the series. *Gobber is still a dragon dentist. He also helps build saddles, even though at first he kept putting weapons on them. *The way Valka's dragons light up the cave by just lighting the fire in their mouths is the same as Stormfly did in Race to Fireworm Island and Frozen. *Valka refers to Berk as a land of kill or be killed. Mulch says a similar line in How to Start a Dragon Academy; "Better than the days when it was kill or be killed." *As the dragons were attacking Drago's Bewilderbeast, it was very similar to how the dragons attack the Screaming Death in Appetite for Destruction. *The tunnels that the Whispering Deaths and the Screaming Death made in Tunnel Vision, are used, along with the original tunnel system, to make the Dragon Hangar in the second movie. Awards and Nominations ''Main Article: List of Awards and Nominations for How to Train Your Dragon 2 Videos How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Trailer 1|Teaser Trailer How To Train Your Dragon 2 Official Trailer|Official Trailer How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Trailer F|Trailer F How To Train Your Dragon 2 Cate Blanchett On Working With The Director How To Train Your Dragon 2 Craig Ferguson On His Character's Voice How To Train Your Dragon 2 Stormfly Fetch How To Train Your Dragon 2 T.J. Miller On His Character Five Years Later How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Dragon_Kisses_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_New_Face_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Hiccup_and_Astrid_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-Eret_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Dragon_Sanctuary_Clip File:HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - First 5 Minutes File:How to Train Your Dragon 2 - "Baby Dragons" Clip File:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Deleted Scene - Alternate Opening (2014) - Dreamworks Movie HD References External Links * * * * Site Navigation pl:Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film) it:Dragon Trainer 2 Category:Media Category:Films Category:DreamWorks